¿Recuerdos olvidados?
by Aisato Momoka Tsuki
Summary: Dolor, alegria, sentimientos: Eso describe el pasado de Rukia pero ahora ella se ah decidido olvidar todo...Pero que pasaría si viene devuelta? -Rukia no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado!-Ichigo ?- Ichi que? No Rukia, soy Kaien-decía mientras la abrazaba- K-Kaien? -Y yo! Grimmjow! -Hola Rukia! Dijeron al unísono - Rukia eh regresado..-decía un pelinaranja- AU Mal summary soy nuevaUnU
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!Mmm….bueno esto es un intento de un nuevo Fanfic n.n' espero que les guste…y bueno este es el prologo C: por favor den sus opiniones si quieren que siga con el Fanfic :D! y ya se que tendría que estar actualizando Mi Molesta y Sexy Hermana pero justamente por eso primero voy a subir un fanfic que escribi hace mucho y tuve la valentía de subirlo!Estoy Orgullosa de mi misma!**

Prologo  
Pov Normal  
Ichigo Baka!Ichigo baka! – Decia con lagrimas en los ojos golpeándolo- ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto! –Decia mientras se le salían lagrimas sin su permiso- T-T-Tu….F-F-Fuiste…La..primera persona en la que confie después de mucho tiempo –Gritaba y se apoyaba en la pared- ¿Y que paso cuando confie en alguien? Solo usa..M-Mi confianza para burlarse de mi…  
**Pov Rukia  
**Me siento tan idiota en confiar en una persona…si tan solo lo hubiera ignorado no estaría pasando esto….  
Rukia…-Susurro Ichigo...-  
Bueno en todas las maneras fue mi culpa en confiar en una persona sabiendo que traicionaría mi confianza tal y como me lo hicieron…-Dijo mientras sonreía con una sonrisa forzada y se me salían lagrimas sin mi permiso…le tuve que hacer caso a Nii-sama- Es justo como dijo Nii-sama cuando tienes mucha confianza en una persona, solo lo usan para su beneficio…te engañan te hacen sufrir, si solo le hubiera dado la razón a Nii-sama no estaría pasando esto…Pero…¿Por qué vos, justamente vos Ichigo tuviste que hacerlo?Yo confie en ti….Confie en ti ¡BAKA!  
Rukia, Lo siento…en verdad!-Dijo el-  
¿Sabes? Con un simple lo siento no se arreglan las cosas…tu me traicionaste…-Dije mientras que estaba dispuesta a correr y salir de aca y aceptar la propuesta de Nii-sama en irnos a Tokyo- Yo…Yo…Nii-sama me hizo una propuesta en irnos a Tokyo, iba a rechazarla porque aquí tenia amigos…tenia uno pero al menos tenia un amigo pero creo que ya no tengo nada más asique aceptare la propuesta de Nii-sama en irme a Tokyo…  
No! Rukia! No te vayas…nose que haría sin vos…-Dijo-  
Eso lo tuviste que haber pensado ¿No crees? –Dije mientras Sali corriendo-  
Rukiaaa!-Escuche los gritos desesperados de Ichigo- Rukia no te vayas!Ruuukiaaa!  
No sabes cuanto se me hace difícil irme…pero vos…traicionaste mi confianza solo me usaste solo por una estúpida apuesta….yo no sabia que fueras tan idiota como para hacer eso, yo me pensé que eras la clase de persona en la que se podía confiar todo pero se ve que me equivoque…  
-Pare un ratito y veo que me estas siguiendo- Sayonara….Ichigo…-Dije mientras algunas lagrimas se me escapaban- Espero…que algún dia nos podamos volver a ver Ichigo…Suerte y espero que cambies tu forma de ser…tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún dia…pueden ser meses…años…ahora si Ichigo…Sayonara!-Dije mientras emprendia mi marcha de nuevo hacia la mansión-

**¿Y?¿Que les parecio? Jo jo ahí tuve alguna inspiración..de algo LOL Acepto Opiniones, criticas pero por favor algun review. Un review nunca esta mal :D xD resivo tomatazos C: jee resivo todo pero por lo menos 3 reviews eso me dice que estoy en un buen camino buaaaa xD, bueno nos vemos en la próxima ah! Y enseguida actualizo Mi Molesta y Sexy Hermana, que no pude actualizar porque estaban entre las pruebas de Ingles, Lengua, Naturales y la peor de todas Matemáticas! DD': pero me saque un 10 ewe soy una nerd Okno OwO**

Ja Ne!

*~Aisato Momoka~*  
**  
**


	2. Mi nueva vida: un comienzo

**Tsuki: Konnichiwaa!Hace mucho que no actualizo ;w; Yase…yase ustedes quieren que actualize mi molesta y sexy hermana? - -w- Enserio perdón debi actualizarlo a el otro fic primero, pero como este ni siquiera tiene un cap opté en primero actualizar a este :D!  
Tobiume: Etto….emm. Gomen..Gome –dice haciendo una inclinación- enserio quería actualizarlo pero no se me ocurria nada, falta de inspiración –w-  
Momo: Aparte de todas formas no tenia tiempo por el estúpido 3er Semestre/Trimeste DD': como sabrán las malditos exámenes finales :c este Lunes tengo la Anteultima de Lengua, el jueves tengo el Examen final de Maté (Mierda c: ya morí) Si después de un año no me encuentran es porque me suicide por mi nota de el examen xDD  
Yume: Ok! Ya esta con las explicaciones deben aburrirse, no se olviden que antes de leer esto deben hacer algo muy importante para leerlo, aja, es demasiado importante, tienen que…por la misión les dare 150.000 jewels(Para los Dragon Slayers/God Slayers/Devil Slayers/Magas celestiales/ree-quipadoras xD/magos de hielo etc, :3) y de yenes para las personas/Shinigamis xD, la misión es…..comer chocolate mientras leen el fic *-* y s me mandan chocolates, pasteles que contengan fresa, galletitas, dulces *Q* los/las amare toda la vida *w*  
(N/A de momo: Perdon…se deja llevar nun es mi parte glotona Ge hee..)  
Yume, Tobiume, Momo y Tsuki: Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece, solo POR AHORA, ténganlo en mente, si desaparezco es por que fui a japon a robarle Bleach a Kubo Troll *u* Ha ja Ha Ja BUAJAJAJJAJA BUAJAJAJ!**

Quiero Chocolate- Diálogo  
_-Quiero pastel con fresas- _Flash Back (Recuerdos del personaje)  
(N/A:…..) Notas de la autora (Yo)  
-….-Quiero chocolate caliente- Pensamientos  
◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ -Cambio de escena-  
**VIVA EL CHOCOLATE! –**Lo que yo digo después de la historia o antes - -w- -  
**IMPORTANTE: AMO LOS DULCES- **Si lo digo en el medio de un fic es porque es algo importante  
Chapter 1: Mi nueva vida, un comienzo…**  
POV RUKIA:  
**Hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia, asi es como escuchaste Kuchiki, seguro que por algún lado habras escuchado ese apellido, el de las empresas mas reconocidas en todo el mundo, que esta al mado de Nii-sama: Kuchiki Byakuya, yo soy su "Hermana menor", la mayoría de las veces me molesta ser una Kuchiki, por que todos se me acercan por mi dinero y todas esas cosas…pero eso no me dolio, no eso no, lo que mas me dolío es que Kurosaki Ichigo fuera igual que esas personas falsas que solo te quieren por el dinero y la fama…-Suspira-

Oee Rukiaa-saan! –Llamaron tres voces femeninas a las que conozco tanto, corriendo exausta llegando asi alado mio-  
Hemos estado buscándote por toda la mansión ¿En donde te habias metido? –Dijo una chica Peli-rosa-

Gomen, Gomen, estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en mi cuaderno je je – Dije con un toque de nerviosismo, espero que no pregunten que estaba escribiendo….-

**Pov Normal:**

-La otra chica peli-verde la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y analizando la mirada de su reciente mejor amiga, notando asi el nerviosismo de la pelinegra cuando menciono que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, ahí me di cuenta de que ella no quería que preguntaramos sobre eso, suspire y dije- ¿No quieres que te preguntemos sobre que estabas escribiendo, ¿Nee? –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y picara-

Bueno, ¡sos una vidente! Wow siempre te das cuenta de lo que pienso jaja –Dijo divertida- Siempre te das cuenta de lo que pienso..igual que el…-Dije en un susurro y con un tono de tristeza-

¿Dijiste algo Rukia-san? –Pregunte, aunque había escuchado lo que dijo, no entendí ¿Igual que el? Rukia me ah contado que –enrealidad yo mas bien le interrogue- que si ella tiene un mejor amigo, ella me dijo que si PERO que era su mejor amigo…le pregunte como era y ella con una sonrisa nostálgica y triste me dijo que era alguien Peli-naranja, de ojos miel, con una personalidad algo única, cada vez que lo describia un brillo especial se formaba en sus ojos me di cuenta que a ella le gustaba ese chico, pero ¿Por qué se ponía triste cada vez que lo mencionaba? Seguro el muy idiota ese la habrá lastimado…¿Será por eso que ella se mantiene fría y distante con los demás aparte de nosotras y Momo-chan?

Eh..no jeje, bueno! Se nos hace tarde para irnos al Centro comercial ¿Nee? – Dije cambiando de tema rápidamente para que esa aura de tensión desapareciera-

¡Tienes razón! –Exclamaron sus tres mejores amigas- Se nos hace tarde, prepárate ya Rukiaaa, se nos hace ¡DEMASIADO TARDE! –Dijeron mientras lloraban exageradamente-

-Solto una risilla- Realmente se parecen a Isshin-san cuando lloran asi Jajaja! –Dije recordando al peculiar papá de Kurosaki, Suspira- Realmente no puedo olvidar eso…esa familia tan especial…-

¿Rukia?...Oe ¿Ruuukiaa?- Se acercaron las tres a su oído- ¡RUKIAAA!-

-Por kami-sama, ese grito se escucho en todo el terreno de los Kuchikis, casi le rompieron el timpano ¡LA DEJARAN SORDA TEMPORALMENTE!- ¡¿Qué CARAJOS QUIEREN?- Dijo gritando alterada, soltando un aura un tanto oscura y muy temible, ¡aahh! Esa Aura asustaría al mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya, y eso es MUCHO-

….-Silencio total, se quedaron paralizadas, una peli-negra se quedó paralizada con una pose un tanto extraña….estaba por caminar e iba a hacer algo que nadie supo lo que realmente quería hacer porque se quedó con el celular en la mano, a medio caminar justamente sin querer tocando el pecho a Rukia, justamente iba comiendo algo, quedando con una pose graciosa y extraña, ella se llamaba Hinamori Momo, su amiga de la infancia, la segunda era una peli-verde ella quedo mas extraña todavía: estaba como los brazos en alto queriendo gritar más, se le quedo la boca abierta por la sorpresa, dejo de respirar y se puso morada, esta estaba por subir en la cama de Rukia, quedándose asi como una extraña pose igual que Momo, pero esta a diferencia que iba a subir a la alta cama –EXTREMADAMENTE ALTA DIRIA YO- de su mejor amiga, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder: ella se llamaba Kujo Nozomi, la tercera pero más graciosa, era la peli-rosada, Dokugamine Riruka, estaba por sacarse la blusa –Sin querer queriendo je- al mismo tiempo queriendo abrazar a Rukia, ella quedo perpleja porque pocas veces se enojaba asi, dice Momo-chan que ella solo se enojaba asi con una persona que estaba en Karakura el anterior hogar de Rukia, pero en este caso en Tokyo no era asi, por eso ella se quedo pasmada, estaba comiendo también un Dango, el dulce mas rico –para ella- de Japon, se lo dejo en la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero después se dio cuenta de que seria mejor alejarse de Rukia en ese mismo momento, porque según dijo Momo cuando esta asi, tienes que alejarte ¡Lo más antes posible de ella! Por que te va a mandar a volar con una patada, sus ojos tenían un brillo de malicia…esto no es bueno, es muy terrorífico, parece que tengo al mismo diablo frente a mi, no, es peor D': no creo que viviré para contarlo…-

**Pov Momo:**

HINAMORI MOMO –Dijo con una voz que se me hizo me me erizara la piel, realmente volvió la verdadera Rukia, una personalidad de las tanta que tiene, pero esta es una de las pocas que es de las verdaderas- KUJO NOZOMI- Dijo con la misma voz terrorífica, a ella se le puso la piel de gallina, pobrecita, experimentará la patada de Rukia…- DOKUGAMINE RIRUKA- Pero antes de decirnos algo, apareció la hermana mayor de Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana, ella es su verdadera hermana, pero es dulce y todo eso jaja-

Are..are..-Dijo con una gotita de sudor mientras veía a Rukia-

Nee-san!-Dijo con sorpresa y dulzura, volvió a la misma actitud dulce de siempre-

TSUNDERE- Dijimos las tres en unisono con una gotita de sudor estilo anime-

Veo que estas ocupada Rukia –Dijo con una mirada dulce a Rukia, luego nos miro a nosotras , luego a Rukia, Luego a nosotras, luego a Rukia, a nosotras, a Rukia, a nosotras, a Rukia, creo que no sabia si ayudarnos a nosotras o dejar a Rukia que nos mande a volar, nosotras nos quedamos pasmadas pero llorando exageradamente diciendo o mejor dicho susurrando que nos ayude- Bueno, no quize interrumpir, puedes seguir Rukia, ah por cierto, enseguida se les hacer tarde, asi que ten cuidado de no mandarlas a America R-U-K-I-A-

¡Queee crueeel! –Gritamos al unisono mientras llorábamos exageradamente, NO, no es exageradamente, con suerte salgo con vida de esto…-

AHORA SI, NO SE VAN A SALVAR! –Dijo mientras nos pateaba y nos mandaba creo que a Taiwán, depues de unos minutos nose como se fue alla y nos pateo de vuelta y nos mando a la mansión Kuchiki-

BUAAAAAA!ITAII! –Dijimos mientras, no podíamos movernos-

¿Eh? ¿Are? – Parece que Rukia volvió en si….es muy rara, pero esa es nuestra rukia, sien darme cuenta comenze a llorar de felicidad-

Bienvenida a casa Rukia – Dije mientras saltaba para abrazarla, al principio se quedo confundida por mis palabras pero después se dio cuenta de lo que quize decir-

Estoy devuelta Momo –Dijo sonriendo mientras ese brillo que no veía hace un años volvió, sonriendo mostrando su dentadura y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se veía tan mona en ese momento-

¿De..vuelta..a..casa?-Dijeron Riruka y Nozomi al unisono- Asique esta es la verdadera Rukia de las que nos hablabas, jaja, que divertida –Dijeron de vuelta al mismo tiempo, entonces le salieron un tic en la cabeza a las dos- DEJA DE COPIARME! –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

NO! TU ME ESTAS COPIANDO –Dijo Riruka señalando acusadoramente con el dedo a Nozomi- YO NO TE ESTOY COPIANDO!

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO TE ESTOY COPIANDO! YO SOLO ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO Y TU ME COPIAS! –Dijo mientras señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo igual que Riruka, entonces, ahí empezó todo, eso saco de las casillas a Riruka, y ella se le salto ensima y le peguo una piña, y empezó una pelea –de las tantas que han tenido las tres, digo las tres por que Rukia nunca se ha unido (Milagrosamente, por que sino, no estaría viva) Entonces Nozomi me pego accidentalmente ami, y yo me meti en la pelea jaja (U-.-)U Rukia quizo calmarnos-

Bueno, bueno nadie se copio de nadie, solo es pura casualidad, no se peleen –Dijo con un tono dulce que hasta yo me sorprendi, pero mal momento, porque las dos estaban muy enojadas entonces..-

¡NO TE METAS! –Dijeron mientras las dos le pegaron a Rukia al mismo tiempo…pobre, no lo digo por Rukia sino por las dos que le pegaron, aunque yo estoy en el medio Buaa, mejor salgo de ahí rápido, dije mientras corria de ahí Gaymente dando saltitos y riendo nerviosa, ella me miro matándome con la mirada, pero después me ignoro, cosa que me sorprendio-

Oh..Oh…jeje-Dijo Nozomi- Perdon Rukia no me di cuenta nun –Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras le golpeaba con el codo disumuladamente a Riruka para que dijera algo-

Aja, Gomen Rukia no fue nuestra intenci-

Demasiado tarde, Nozomi Riruka –Dije con una gotita estila anime, por que la interrupción fue una piña de Rukia en la cara de Riruka y Nozomi-

Fue un placer conocerte Pasto-Le dijo a Riruka, mientras yo asentia con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-

Fue un placer conocerte Chicle-san –Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Nozomi-

Fue un placer conocerte Momo –Dijeron al unisono-

Es lo mejor despedirse ahora chicas, enserio espero que ustedes sobrevivan…aunque no tendre muchas esperanzas he he- Dije con una voz burlona entonces me di cuenta como me miraba Rukia..- Oh no, Rukia por favor te lo suplico yo no te hice nada .Dije mientras lloraba, entonces me aplico una patada en las costillas- ¡POR KAMISAMA MIS COSTILLAS! ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS K-U-C-H-I-K-I! –Dije con un tono mas tenebroso que el de Rukia-

**Pov Rukia:**

Oops, eh despertado a Momo-Demonio –Dije con lagrimas en los ojos-

¿Momo demonio? –Dijeron con un signo de interrogación y aterrorizadas de lo que le puede hacer la otra pelinegra-

ME LAS PAGARAN AUNQUE NO ME HAYAN ECHO NADA! –Dijo con un toque, nah ni toque con un tono de Furia, lanzándonos al tipo barranco de la mansión, desde ese dia, nunca vi la luz del dia…. O eso creía hasta que vi a Momo y a Nee-san que estaban con un rostro preocupado-  
Gomen, me pase de la raya jejeje –Dijo preocupada, y internamente dije ¿Un poco?- Bueno, vayamos al centro comercial Yeii!-Dijo saltando de alegría-No me importa si están o no en condiciones, Wiii –Dijo con una alegría inmensa, mientras yo tenia una gotita de sudor estilo animes, esa alegria que se borro por completo por lo siguiente- por que el próximo lunes empezamos las clases..Yei-Dijo con un tono desanimado y levantando un poco su brazo-

-Agarre mi cuaderno que sorpresivamente estaba en perfectas condiciones y escribi: Pero no todas las personas son asi –dije mientras sonreía- por que hay personas que realmente me quieren tal y como soy, me alegro de haberlas conocido, es tan divertido esta vez voy a ser tal y como soy con mis mejores amigas, y mi familia, desde ahora no le dare el gusto a Kurosaki de ser el que provoca mis lagrimas…pero extraño a Orihime –suspira- y a Tatsuki…oh si como las extraño, ojala estuvieran aquí, todo seria mejor…

**Flash Back:**

_Baka Ichigo…como se atreve a hacerte esto Rukia, pero…te voy a extrañar mucho Rukia…Rukia! –Dijo Tatsuki mientras se saltaba a la pelinegra de baja estatura y lloraba-_

_¿Qué Kurosaki-kun hizo que? C-c-como se atreve!- Dijo orihime enojada…era la primera vez que la vi haci…_ _realmente esta enojada-  
_**  
Fin Flash Back-**  
….por lo menos ellas dos saben el motivo del por que me fui, total ellas me entienden, ellas son mi dos mejores amigas, iguales que ellas jaja, dijo mientras pasaba su mirada a Momo, Nozomi y, Rirukia.

**-LO QUE RUKIA NO SABIA, ES QUE SU PEDIDO DEL QUE TATSUKI Y ORIHIME VINIERAN A TOKYO SE CUMPLIRIA…PERO CON ELLAS VENIA EL DOLOR DE RUKIA, Y LA FELICIDAD DE SU PASADO AL MISMO TIEMPO, SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGAS, SU ANTERIOR MEJOR AMIGO, Y LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI-**

◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙ ◕ω◕ ⊙ω⊙  
¡NO ES GRANDIOSO TATSUKI! ¡VAMOS A TOKYO, DONDE ESTA RUKIA!WII, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE LLEGUEMOS!Aunque todavía falta 3 horas de viaje :c –Dijo una pelinaranja con unos pechos –grandes muy grandes se podría decir O.o-

¡SI TIENES RAZON ORIHIME! Nunca eh estado mas feliz :D! Lastima que viene el cabeza de zanahoria-dijo con tristeza porque asi le decía la pelinegra-

Urusai! Son muy ruidosas, quiero dormir-Dijo co un tono de molestia un cierto pelinaranja-

Tsk, Gruñon…-Dijo Tatsuki burlona-

Enana…¿Nee?No espero para verte, como te eh extrañado este ultimo año…Rukia –Dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que esas palabras las susurro y nadie las pudo escuchar excepto Isshin que le dijo-

Espero que no estropees esta nueva oportunidad que te dan estúpido hijo- Dijo serio-

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

xDD, ¿Les gusto? Es mi primer fic original :3 gracias a los dos rewievs nun, por favooor dejar rewievs, eso me mantiene viva DD:! Y por cierto, ¿Quieren que Ichigo tenga competencia ewe? Y si es asi ¿quien? *-* acepto sugerencias constructivas, el personaje puede ser o no de Bleach, o tambien ser inventado C:!  
By: ◕ω◕**Aisato Momo-chan**◕ω◕**/**⊙ω⊙ Tsuki-chan ⊙ω⊙ 


End file.
